Harry's Life
by animeroxursox
Summary: Harry's life in poetry. Not responsible for sudden bouts of sadness or ruined computers due to spitting out your drink
1. The Boy In The Cupboard

**I'm in a poetry mood. We're writing poetry at school, so yeah. I have a fictionpress account by the same name. Check it out.**

**J.K owns everything.**

The Boy in the Cupboard

Freak

Retard

Idiot

Just the boy in the cupboard

Useless

Friendless

Pathetic

The boy in the cupboard

Muffled weeping

Just the boy in the cupboard

Who cooked breakfast?

Just the boy in the cupboard

Who's Harry Potter

Just the boy in the cupboard

**This will be an anthology of Harry's life in poems Pleas R&R**


	2. The Letter

**Wow. Thanks for favoriting my story. Please review. **

**Harry: Yes please review! She's driving me crazy!**

**Me: What the… get back in the poems!**

**Harry: I'd rather not. She doesn't own me and enjoy the poem**

**Me: Harry James Potter! I will kill you with my bare hands…**

The Letter

Heavy

Thick

Green ink spelling out Mr. H. Potter

Maybe a new family

To take him away

Or his

Parents are still alive

Hiding behind his back

"He's got a letter!"

Dammit Dudley

Snatched away

All hopes

All dreams

Gone

Missing

With the letter

**Me: Thank you *bows* Harry's gone!**

**Harry: No, I'm not. I brought some friends**

**Ron: Whazzup**

**Hermione: Ron! Proper English! Hello Phoenix**

**Ron:*imitates Hermione* **

**Hermione: I saw that Ronald Weasley! *starts bickering with Ron***

**Me: Damn… one can only hope. *sigh***

**Harry: I'm not good at Divination, but she's probably going to say please review, thank you, One Direction rocks, and her signature.**

**Me: HARRY JAMES POTTER! I WILL KILL YOU AND FINISH THE DEATH EATERS' JOB!**

**Harry: Oh, no**

**Me: Before I kill him here's my signature:**

**-Gryffindors are brave and chivalrous, Slytherins are sneaky and sly, Ravenclaws are witty and brainy, Hufflepuffs Loyal and awesome. Hogwarts unite! (I'm a Gryffindor)**


	3. Happiness

**Me: This is addicting**

**Harry: *Lays unmoving on the floor***

**Ron: *gasp* You killed Harry!**

**Hermione: How could you Phoenix?**

**Me: I didn't!. He just passed out. Enjoy. I don't own Harry or else he would be back in the poems.**

Happiness

BOOM!

BOOM!

Cannon must be on

Sound of splintering wood-

Where is the door

A roaring fire fills the grate

He's a wizard

Dudley sprouts a curly tail pink as a rose

Happiness

**Me: I was going to call it Keeper of the keys, but I didn't. My friend wrote her first ff. Check it out for her. Please? Her name is You-know-who is here. Her ff is called The Career's Game… wait a minute. I wasn't interrupted **

**Stevie: My head hurts**

**Me: Not my muses too!**

**Harry: YOU! You almost bloody killed me!**

**Me: Gotta go!**

**~One Direction Rocks**

**-Gryffindors are brave and chivralous, Slytherins are sneaky and sly, Ravenclaws are witty and brainy, Hufflepuffs Loyal and awesome. Hogwarts unite! (I'm a Gryffindor)**


	4. Shopping

**Me: *being chased by Harry* Please-enjoy- and-help-AHHHHHHH!**

**Harry: I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!**

**Ginny: Harry? What the hell are you doing?**

**Me: HELP! He's gonna kill me!**

**Ginny: Fine* steps in front of Harry***

**Harry: *plows into Ginny* Oof!**

**Ron: Is a little something happening?*Waggles eyebrows suggestively* **

**Me, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione:*groan***

**Me: I don't own Harry Potter-GAH! **

**Harry: *stands up and starts running to Phoenix***

Shopping

Imaginary items

Curses, jinxes, spell books

Flobberworms, beetles, unicorn horns

Piles of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts

Wands, holly, phoenix, 11 inch

While we're shopping

**Ginny: *stops Harry with a kiss***

**Me: Awwwww**

**Ron: *clears throat***

**Stevie: My head still hurts**

**Me: Then next time don't fall off the Muse Mansion's balcony**

**Adriana: She has a point.**

**Me, Hermione: * smacks Ron on the shoulder***

**Ron: What the bloody hell was that for?**

**Me: You broke up their kiss. It was so sweet**

**Anyway please review. No one reviewed me :(. *sigh***

**Ginny, Ron, Harry, Draco: HA!**

**Me: Shut up. Malfoy? When did you get here? This is not some sort of twisted convention!**

**Hermione, Muses: Its okay. Someone ought to review soon.**

**Stevie: No! It's not okay. My head is killing me**

**Me: *glares at Stevie* Want me to damn the world for you?**

**Stevie: *pouts***

**Me: Sorry but I'm stressing with all these people.**

**~1D rocks**

**-Gryffindors are brave and chivalrous, Slytherins are sneaky and sly, Ravenclaws are witty and brainy, Hufflepuffs Loyal and awesome. Hogwarts unite! (I'm a Gryffindor)**


	5. Rattered Tattered

**Me: Thank you Matt Guthrie for being my first reviewer**

**Harry: Yes! Now she can stop asking!**

**Me: No, can I please have some more review**

**Harry: Damn**

**Stevie: Maybe you should skip the train ride and have a poem for each of the houses**

**Me: YES! * hugs Stevie* Your muse side has finally started working! J. K owns HP. Maybe she can clear out this twisted convention.**

**Malfoy: *sneers* Just get on it**

**Me: *pouts***

Rattered Tattered

Rattered

Tattered

Talking

A Rattered Tattered Talking Hat

Gryffindor or Slytherin

Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff

Brave or sly

Witty or loyal

From the Rattered Tattered Hat

**All of the Hogwarts students: Wow. I never thought of it that way**

**Me: Thank you *bows***

**Draco: *sneers***

**Me: How can you sneer at everyone?**

**Draco: `Cause I hate you**

**Golden Trio: It's mutual**

**Draco; *glares at Golden Trio***


	6. Gryffindor

**Me: Hello everyone **

**Stevie: Sorry for being dormant so long**

**Golden Trio: Enjoy the poem**

* * *

Gryffindor

Rawr

Courage

Bravery

Gryffindor

Lion-hearted

House Of

Godric

Gryffindor

* * *

**Me: Not my best work.**

**Malfoy:I'll say.**

**Me:*smack***


	7. Ravenclaw

Ravenclaw

Royal blue, Royal purple

Brains and wits galore!

Walking libraries

Founded by Rowena Ravenclaw

**I am SO sorry for taking so long.**** I'm in a new school, so I needed to adjust. But it's awesomer than cheese. It has a huge library, which I visited for the first time, and my eyes glazed over. So now I'm reading _The Book Thief_, by Markus Zusak. (Shameless advertising alert!) If you like Holocaust stories, then you'll like it. It's not that sad (as far as I've got), and it's narrated by Death, which is something I've never seen. Liesel Meminger has been adopted by Rosa and Hans Hubermann. At her brother's burial, the gravedigger drops a book entitled _The Grave Digger's Handbook_. With the help of her foster father, she starts reading it, and her eyes are opened to a new world. She starts stealing books at every opportunity.**

**Review, please!**

**Überprüfen ****Sie bitte! **

**(I used Google Translate, so if any of you know German, please correct me!)**


	8. Slytherin

You see slithering snakes

favored by the the head snakes

I see misunderstood critters

Thrust into their stereotypical place

You see evil Death Eaters

Torturing Muggles

I see no choice

Voldy saying Do or Die


	9. Hufflepuff

Hufflepuff

Useless little badgers

Is how you look at us

But we're more than that

We're all four houses

Combined into one

Yellow and black is what we wear

So we are proud

No matter what you say


End file.
